


Forever and always

by 5sosfangirl190



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosfangirl190/pseuds/5sosfangirl190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is on the way to Calums but on his way he gets in a car wreck...... This is a lot better than the summary sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you listen to a song called forever and always by parachute because this fic is based off of that song if you just change the words around it makes sense.

To: Cal   
Hey babe I'm coming over to celebrate your birthday be there in 20? 

To: Princess Luke  
Sure thing baby love you. 

To: Cal   
Love you too. 

Luke gets in his car and it starts raining but Luke could care less he is about to celebrate Calums 19th birthday. When Luke is on his way the rain only starts to get worse and then Luke swerves to miss another car and then due to him swerving he hit another car head on and was hit in the rear by another car. Ambulances, fire trucks, and polices were there as quick as they could be. They got Luke out alive and asked him who they could call and he gave them Calums name and number. "Hello, is this Mr. Hood?" "Yes, who is this?" "This is the hospital we are calling because of a car wreck that included Mr. Hemmings, do you know anyone by that last name." "Yes that's my boyfriend, I'm on my way please keep him alive I'm on my way." 

++

Calum rushed to the hospital as quick as he could. When he pulled up to the entrance he didn't even bother parking and went straight to the front desk then a doctor told him how bad it was and that Luke wouldn't make it through the night. Calum tried to keep a straight face on when he walked into the room. "C-Calum." "Lukey, oh my god I should have told you no I should have been the one in that wreck I shouldn't have let you come." "N-no Cal stop it it's not your fault." "I'm so s-s-so-sorry Luke." "Cal?" "Yes?" "Go find 2 male doctors that are married, ask them to borrow the rings for a few minutes." "Luke, why?" "Just do it please." "Okay." Calum found doctors with rings as quick as he could. He took them back to Luke and said "what do we need these for?" "Calum, you know how you asked me to marry you?" "I wouldn't forget." "Yeah, well we are going to say our vows and get married now sense I'm not going to make it." "Luke yes yo-" Calum was cut off by Luke "no I'm not cal I can feel myself dying so start please." "Okay." Cal started saying his vows. "Luke the day I saw you I knew my life had changed, I knew we would have many years to go and we have we have had 2 and half years of being together and they were the best years of my life and I'm glad we made it this far." Calum said holding back the tears because he wanted more years with Luke but life's not always what you want. Luke started his vows. "Calum, when I met you I immediately loved you, you stopped me from self harming and killing my self, so thank you for all that you have done you've done all you can and more and trust me I don't want to leave you like this I don't want to leave at all." Luke paused to catch his breath because he was crying along with Calum and he had a punctured lung from his rib so it was already hard to breath. He started to finish the vows but the beeps were getting to slow and his voice was getting to low as he says "I love you forever, forever and always, please just remember even when I'm not here I will always love you forever and always." Luke and Calum slipped each other's rings on "L-Luke you can't leave, please don't leave I can't live without you Luke." "Calum I can't even breath right now I love you good-" Luke's words stopped along with his breathing and Calum cried harder if that was even possible. "I love you too Luke." Calum said still holding Luke's hand even though he had died. "Mr. Hood you guys can keep the rings we will get more, would you like a private room to your self?" The doctors who had given them the rings asked. "Thank you and no I'm just going to stay here for a few more minutes and then go tell Luke's family." "Okay I'm so sorry Calum." Calum just nodded, after about 30 minutes he finally left still crying and went and told Luke's family which was horrible because he ended up sobbing again and so did Luke's family and then he told his family which was just as bad. Luke's funeral came too soon. They had Calum go up there first to talk. "Okay so I probably can't say much cause I will drowned in my own tears but here goes, my boyfriend my best friend Luke Hood was the best person I ever met, he saved my life I was not doing good in life I was becoming a bad person until Luke came along, he was my only go to person I didn't want him to leave that way I didn't want him to leave at all, but l-l-Luke's in a better place n-now." Calum said and then sat back down. They put Luke under the ground which was the hardest part for Calum because Luke was no longer a body on earth.

++

That was 2 months ago and Calum still goes to his grave everyday just this day was the hardest day ever sense the burial Calum had cried all day, and he just wanted cuddles with Luke because it was Luke's favorite season and it was snowing so Calum had brought blankets and pillows to Luke's grave and sat down and leaned against the grave stone and he wrapped up in the blankets like he and Luke used to do. Calum started talking to Luke even though Luke couldn't answer. "Hey Luke, I have missed you more than ever today and I don't know why, but I need you Luke, if I could have just one wish I would have you by my side again, l-Luke I love you forever, forever and always and I will a-a-al-always want y-yo-you back, Luke I can't do this anymore, I need you, babe I don't even know if you are listening from heaven but if you are I thought this would get easier each day but I was wrong it's way too hard it gets harder each day." "Lucas, nobody can take your place I'm never dating anyone else I couldn't unless it was you,,, Luke I'm sorry I can't do this I have to go back home I'm sorry I love you still." 

++

Calum goes back home he gets out a bottle of pain pills and the sleeping pills he had been taking so he could sleep also getting a glass of water. He took most of the pills before he felt dizzy and his vision got blurry he said "I'm sorry Luke I tried to live without you for two months it's useless I cry everyday and I feel empty without you by my side, I love you Lucas Robert Hood, I will see you soon." Was Calum Hoods last words before he went to find Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it leave kudos and all... I'm going to hell for this... P.S. I sobbed while writing this, also it says Lucas Robert Hood because Luke used Calums last name when they married in the hospital... I love you guys....... Also sorry for any mistakes


End file.
